I wanna hold your hand
by BatBoyWonder
Summary: "que haces cuando das lo mejor de ti pero eso no es suficiente? Cuando todo lo que tocas se derrumba y todo lo que haces solo empeora las cosas?"...yo solo quiero tomar tu mano... / fail! pero si no tienes nada qe hacer léelo ;D


asdasdasd ;A;! ermmm Hetalia no es mio...y-y eso...y-y...Lovi es emo(?) y-y...s-se parece al otro...y-y-y...  
>;n; espero qe les guste o al menos agrade~<p>

__

* * *

><p><p>

_A quien quiera que este leeyendo esto :_

"_que haces cuando das lo mejor de ti pero eso no es suficiente? Cuando todo lo que tocas se derrumba y todo lo que haces solo empeora las cosas?"  
><em>

_porque siempre que intento hacer algo bien...solo lo arruino todo? Siempre que...siempre que hago algo termina...mal..,deberia ser mas como mi hermano...el es perfecto...adorable...lindo...tiene varios talentos como cocinar, pintar, tocas varios instrumentos y muchos otros mas...y yo? Yo que tengo? Nada...no tengo ningun maldito talento...solo sirvo para quejarme...y lo triste es que es tan verdadero que nisiquiera mi novio..la persona que mas me quiere en este mundo de mierda...nisiquiera el me ve algo bueno...no soy atractivo y me lo dijo...claro que me dolio pero me lo trague como siempre y llegas a un punto en el que estas harto de todo...de que te comparen, de que te idealizen y no cumplas las expectativas...porque lo se...nunca sere lo suficiente para nadie...todo seria mejor si no estuviera yo..asi serian mas felices todos y yo estaria mas que feliz muerto. Y se que tal vez es la carta mas patetica que haz leido y la mas estupida tambien pero..asi soy yo de patetico y estupido. Asi que quien quiera que este leeyendo esta carta solo te pido unos favores...dile a el bastardo español que es un...idiota... pero que es el idiota mas bondadoso y bueno que he conocido nunca en mi vida y que tenga los huevos para decirle al pervertido frances que lo ama...dile a mi hermano que lo quiero aunque siempre lo insulte y que le mande saludos al abuelo...y por ultimo...dile a ese albino idiota...que lo amo y si hay algo que me mantenia vivo era el..pero solo le causo problemas...solo dolor... dile que me perdone pero no puedo seguir asi...dile que no soy lo suficiente...que todos son mejores que yo...que me olvide... y que siga adelante...para el sera facil...el es "awesome"... que no me arrepiento de cada momento que vivi con el pero que lo ,admita se puede encontrar a alguien mejor que yo...un simple niñato que solo es una maldita carga._

_Atte. Lovino Vargas_

habia terminado de escribir esa carta al fin...despues de varios intentos lo habia logrado ahora solo faltaba el paso mas importante, ya lo habia planeado todo, Gilbert estaba con sus amigos asi que no volveria a la casa hasta el dia siguiente, Feliciano salio con Ludwig y como el albino no regresaria hasta dentro de unas horas, tenia una navaja en la mano izquierda y la carta en la derecha, ahora solo necesitaba encontrar un lugar en donde dejar la carta para que la leeyeran.

-tsk! Quien dijo que el suicidio era cosa facil? -se quejo Lovino – pero bueno...depues de esto ya no queda nada...y al fin podre descanzar de todo.- por fin encontro el mejor lugar para morir : su propia habitacion, pues ahi era en donde todos sus buenos momentos habia pasado, tomo la carta y la coloco sobre la cama, el mismo se acomodo en los pies de la cama y despues de tomar un largo suspiro sonrio de lado y comenzo a deslizar la navaja sobre su muñeca izquierda viendo como la sangre corria por su brazo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gilbert habia estado inquieto toda la noche desde que se despidio de Lovino, lo sentia algo raro desde hace dias pero no habia mensionado nada pues creeyo que se le pasaria, pero esta noche se encontraba particulamente inquieto y hasta sus amigos lo notaban.

-hoo Gilbert! Hombre que tienes en la cabeza? -pregunto Francis dandole una palmada en el hombro- te noto algo nervioso~  
>-kesese yo? yo no tengo nada -mintio- solo que... las papas...sii esque deje unas papas en el horno y no las saque! - Francis lo vio con una cara de "me estas jodiendo?" pero le siguio la corriente<p>

-ohh ya veo...no seria mejor que fueras a ver como estan esas "papas"? - le pico con el codo en las costillas guiñandole un ojo-

-eh?...si..d-deberia ir.. -en ese momento sintio una gran punsada en el pecho que le dijo "corre a la casa algo anda mal", se levanto rapidamente de la silla y se despidio para correr hacia su casa que estaba tan solo a unas cuadras. En el trayecto sintio mas y mas punsadas pero en distintas partes del cuerpo asi que acelero el paso y rezo por que sus corazonadas estubieran mal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sentia como su vida se esfumaba a cada minuto que pasaba y hacia rato que dejo de sentir el dolor, ahora solo tarateaba feliz la cancion que Gilbert una vez le dedico "i want to hold you hand".

-and when i touch you...i feel happy...i-inside...- susurraba con una triste sonrisa y con sus ultimas fuerzas comenzo a gritarla, a cantarla a todo pulmon (o al menos lo que sus pulmones resistieran) – i wanna hold your hand! -las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos como si fuera una fuente. Creeyo escuchar como se abria la puerta de su casa y como alguien comenzaba a gritar "Lovi! LOVI!" y el queria responder pero no tenia energia asi que solo susurro -G-Gilbo?...a-aqui e-estoy...b-bastardo...- escucho pasos en las escaleras y vio una mancha borrosa.

Gilbert abrio la puerta y encontro lo ultimo que queria ver en su vida su Lovi...su hermoso Lovino estaba muriendo, no tuvo tiempo para quedarse en shock, corrio hasta el y se inco a su lado, queria abrazarlo pero no podia...no le queria hacer daño.

-L-Lovi?... -llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla sonrojada de Lovino y la acaricio suavemente notando que estaba fria- L-Lovi p-porque? -susurro Gilbert inentanto retener las lagrimas.

-a-asi va a estar todo b-bien...-al sentir la mano de Gilbert en su mejilla corrieron mas lagrimas y Lovino lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados- T-Ti a-amo bas-stardo...- ladeo la cabeza y se le cerraron los ojos.

-...L-Lovi?...- le dio palmaditas en la mejilla – Lovi! -ahora lo sarandeo un poco fuerte con la esperanza de que despertara pero dentro de el sabia que era inutil que su Lovi ya no estaba- LOVI! LOVINO! MALDITA SEA! PORQUE? PORQUE LO HICISTE?...p-porque lo hiciste?...- se derrumbo en el suelo al lado de su amor - ...n-no eras feliz?... - seguia lamentandoce el albino, tomo la mano de el castaño y la apreto fuerte comenzando a llorar.  
><strong><br>-**yeah...i'll...t-tell you something i think you'll understand...when i...say that something...i wanna hold your hand...i wanna hold your hand...- comenzo a cantar mirando al techo- ohh please...say t-too me...y-you will let me be your man...-se le rompio la voz pero continuo cantando- p-porfavor...d-dejame t-tomar tu mano... -y por primera vez en mucho tiempo rompio a llorar- i...w-wanna...h-hold...y-your...

_hand. _


End file.
